


Two Moms and a Dad

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Family, Love, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper is very observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Moms and a Dad

Cooper Barton is like his dad.  
He is very observant about what happens around him.  
He knows his parents love each other.  
That his dad has a dangerous job.  
And he also knows that Aunt Nat is like his second mom.  
Mom and Dad love Aunt Nat like they love each other.  
He knows the three of them are married.  
He has seen mom and Aunt Nat kiss.  
He doesn't mind.  
He likes having two moms.  
Plus Aunt Nat is cool.  
Mom is happy when dad is home.  
But she glows when dad and aunt Nat come home together,  
Their family becomes complete.  
Cooper never questioned his parents on this.  
They are happy and so is he.


End file.
